Ray Boccino
Raymond "Ray" Boccino (1976-2008) was a Caporegime in the Pegorino Family based in Alderney, Liberty City. Boccino was often seen at Drusilla's, a restaurant in Little Italy, Algonquin. Boccino handled the Pegorino's relationships with smaller gangs such as the McReary Mob. Although Boccino was believed to have been involved in criminal operations outside the Pegorino's. He was not trusted by his Don, Jimmy Pegorino, and had an uneasy relationship with associate, Phil Bell. He met Niko Bellic through Packie McReary, and had Niko kill Teddy Benavidez and collect diamonds with Pegorino associates Joseph DiLeo, John Barbosa and Luca Silvestri. The collection was ambushed but they survived; however Silvestri and his associates ripped off Boccino, who then had Niko kill them and retrieve the diamonds. Boccino then had Niko go with Lost acting-head, Johnny Klebitz, to sell the diamonds to Isaac Roth and his associate, Mori Green, members of the Jewish Mob; but that went awry when Klebitz betrays them, having the deal shot up by a Latino and steals the diamonds. Later on, Boccino and Bell had Niko chase down and kill two members of the Lost. After Niko's repeated requests to help him locate Florian Cravic, Boccino put Niko in touch with Talbot Daniels, who in turn led him to Cravic. Roth blamed Boccino for the failed deal and threatened to have him killed, prompting Boccino to have Niko kill Roth at the Majestic Hotel. Soon after, Boccino set up an apartment for Niko in Alderney City, wanting to keep him close by. Boccino is eventually killed by Niko, under orders from Jimmy Pegorino with whom he had just met with, as Pegorino couldn't trust Boccino anymore. Although the manner of Boccino's death is left in the hands of the player, the most tactical option (and also the one with the most "spectacular" results) is to seize the opportunity in killing Boccino when he stops for fuel. He parks directly next to a pump. Should a player wire a car with a bomb provided by Packie McReary, they can park the rigged vehicle on the opposite end of Ray's usual gas pump before he arrives. As soon as Ray parks his car, the player, from a safe distance, can trigger the bomb. With the combined eruptions of the bomb, the gas pump, and the two vehicles, Ray is obliterated in a massive explosion, leaving only his personal guard remaining to be dealt with. However, if the player fails to kill Boccino at the gas station, he and his guards can still be eliminated in a subsequent car chase. Ray Boccino is voiced by Joe Barbara. Uncertain Death Some fans have said that if observed closely, (after Niko pulls up to start following Boccino) that when the men are shown in the scene entering their vehicles, Ray isn't present, he is not seen entering a car nor already being in one. This has led to a few fans speculating if this is an accident, or a sign that Boccino will be in a next Grand Theft Auto series game. Trivia *Some fans believe that Ray is related to Sergio Boccino, host of Double Clef FM in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. However, as GTA IV is not related to the GTA III era this is highly improbable. Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray nl:Ray Boccino